Tentacula
Tentacula are a species of intelligent creatures that inhabit the world alongside Humans in the webcomic Love and Tentacles. Tentacula appear to be just as intelligent as humans and often hold typical occupations such as a mail sorter or an office worker. Because of the comic's short lifetime, lasting only fourteen pages, not much is known about the Tentacula. Origin Nothing has ever been revealed in official material, nor has Humon officially stated, about the origin of the Tentacula, or how long they've existed alongside Humans. There is much speculation among the fanbase about the origin and details surrounding the species, but these are nothing more than theories. Culture There has really only been one glimpse into the culture of the Tentacula. It seems that, for the most part, the Tentacula have assimilated into the cultures of Humans, taking average occupations, responsibilities, rights, and citizenry. However, in the strip "Tom the Smex Toy", Mona mentions an object known as a "chez", which Humon has confirmed is a sex toy for female Tentacula. "Chezes are sex toys for tentaculas. They’re silicone blobs with a lot of holes, so Frida is looking like that because Mona is comparing Tom to a silicone blob you spew your eggs into and then have to clean out." - Humon, Love and Tentacles, "Tom the Smex Toy" comments, 04/21/2009. Interaction With Humans Tentacula are seen to directly interact with humans in a number of strips, and seem to be widely accepted as a part of the modern society. In "The First Meeting", Frida is seen chatting with a pair of female humans at a bar who the reader is lead to assume are her friends. Despite being accepted as a part of society, there is still a certain amount of prejudice that Tentacula must face. "Tentacle monster" is a slanderous term used to refer to a Tentacula, though it seems that not many Humans consider the term to be offensive and even Tom has used it in casual conversation (though, this was before he had met Frida, and it is implied that this time he did not think highly of the Tentacula.) Races While the issue of race among Tentacula has never been explicitly mentioned in either the comic or by Humon, there are large color variations between the individual Tentacula presented in the series. While it may be the case that each Tentacula is born a different color, their similarities with Humans suggests that these colors do indicate distinct Tentacula races. Three races have been introduced into the comic, each one unique to a specific character: Frida is purple, Mona is pink, and Fillip is green. Anatomy Tentacula anatomy has not been fully explored, however there are several details that have been revealed. The general body structure of a Tentacula is similar to that of both Human sexes. The males are larger with a more muscular physique, including broader shoulders, while the females are more lithe, have curved hips, and fully developed breasts. However, there are of course obvious differences. The Tentacula head seems to be much more round than that of Humans, and a larger portion of their face is designated to their mouths, probably to house their tongues, which are very thick and also forked into a pair of midlength tendrils. They lack noses, though there is never any mention of them being unable to smell. Their tongues may be similar to that of snakes, allowing them to taste the air in a manner which is similar to smelling. Tentacula possess some variety of hair, which is assumed to be similar to that of humans. The hair of Tentacula seems to grow only on their head, as no Tentacula has been seen with body nor facial hair. The defining feature of the Tentacula are, of course, their tentacles. The exact number of tentacles a Tentacula possesses is never made clear, however in "I've Got the Boobs" Mona mentions sleeping with a pair of gay men and likens her tentacles to human penises, claiming she has twenty. This could mean that Tentaculas possess twenty tentacles, however she may have also been referring to the female Tentacula's specialized reproductive tendrils. The upper four of these tentacles are distinct from the lower portion. These tentacles end in a large bulb with one large suction cup on the bottom, which is used for grabbing. However, the suction cup is not always needed, as the tentacles are strong enough to wrap around and lift objects. These tentacles are distinctly used as arms. The lower tentacles, approximately sixteen of them, are much thicker than the four upper ones, and are used as legs for getting around. The locomotion of a Tentacula has never been articulated, however it can be assumed that they move in a similar fashion to octopi. The underside of these tentacles are lined with tiny suction cups, which are probably used to grip the ground as they move about. Tentacula, the females at least, possess a set of pink tendrils that appear from holes in their hips when needed. These tendrils are used for reproductive purposes, and seem to ejaculate the eggs of the females when stimulated. They are usually hidden away inside of the Tentacula's body, though they've been known to slide out when aroused. The skin of a Tentacula has never been examined, though they don't appear to leave a residue behind them, so it can be assumed that they are not slimy. Reproduction The reproductive rituals and habits have never been explored in detail. All that is known, officially, is that female Tentacula do not possess a vagina, and male Tentacula do not have a penis. The only shown reproductive organs are the female's thin tendrils which are known to ejaculate their eggs. How this is used in reproduction is unknown. It is also unknown if a Human can mate with a Tentacula, though this is widely believed to be impossible. Of note, however, is that female Tentacula possess a pair of breasts, complete with nipples, which implies that they provide milk for their young. Tentacula in Fiction Tentacula have only officially appeared in Love and Tentacles as the species is owned by Humon, the comic's creator. Tentacula in Fanfiction *A Tentacula named Lenn appears in the fanfic "In Her Arms" by Nobilis. See Also *''List of Fiction Featuring Tentacula'' *''List of Fanfiction Featuring Tentacula'' *''List of Tentacula'' External Links *Love and Tentacles Main *"In Her Arms" by Nobilis Category:Fictional Species Category:Intelligent Species in Fiction